


Hogwarts AU: Friendship

by mechafeline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, But maybe if I carry this on past a one-shot, Crossover, F/F, Friendship, I just love these girls so much, Mothpool, very little shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechafeline/pseuds/mechafeline
Summary: Monica (Mothwing) and Leanna (Leafpool) have both been sorted into different houses from their siblings. Cute bonding ensues.





	Hogwarts AU: Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie I haven't written anything in a long time, oh boy. I wrote this in just over an hour but I had a tonne of fun with it, so I figured I'd post it. ^^ Plus Mothpool is A+ good stuff. Unfortunately there's not much shipping here but if I ever get the motivation to do another part? 
> 
> I also gave them humans names soo:  
> Mothwing - Monica  
> Leafpool - Leanna  
> Squirrelflight - Susanna (Susie)  
> Hawkfrost - Harley
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

Monica took a deep breath, hazel eyes watching the slim form of her brother move purposefully to a seat. On the other side of the Great Hall. Far, far away from her.

She gripped the edge of the wooden table, forcing herself not to panic. So, he wasn’t sorted into the same house as her. It wasn’t that bad right? She could...make new friends? Swallowing, she tucked her thick, golden hair behind her ear, glancing down the long table at all of her fellow Hufflepuff’s, all already talking and laughing together like they all just knew they’d be the best of friends.

So that was a no go. She couldn’t do this. Not without her brother. She needed him. She couldn’t make friends with other people on her own. She’d mess it up. She’d say something stupid. She’d-

“Are you Okay?” a soft, sweet sounding voice cut through her swirling thoughts. Glancing to her left for the first time since...well it must’ve been a while because the food was here now, awkward; she noticed a small, brown haired girl looking back at her with warm brown eyes.

_ Cute _ , which was not a helpful thought, but at least it was something other than swirling doom filled panic. She could work with it.

“...Yes?” she tried, trying to make herself sound as indifferent as possible, pulling her robes tighter around herself, “Why?”

“Oh,” the other girl’s voice dropped, now just barely audible over the loud chatter of the Great Hall. She looked back at her plate, clearly feeling awkward about randomly starting a conversation with a stranger, a feeling Monica could relate to. “It’s just, you were staring at the Slytherin table like one of them might jump across the hall and curse you. Which they won’t, by the way, if you’re worried.”

“I wasn’t. But-uh, thanks?” Monica tried a smile, then tried to make it feel less forced. “My name...it’s Monica, by the way. What’s yours?”

“I’m Leanna,” brown eyes met hers again, clearly encouraged by the positive (at least Monica hoped it sounded good) response. “So...what about the Slytherin table made you so nervous? I-If you don’t mind me asking of course.”

She’d be lying if she said she was totally comfortable talking about her feelings with a complete stranger, but then again if she was gonna do this, if she was gonna survive at Hogwarts without her brother, she needed to make friends. And friends told each other stuff like this, so… “My brother...he’s over there,” she nodded to the slim form of her brother, her heart deflating to realise he was already in deep conversation with the two boys sitting opposite him. He wasn’t missing her or worrying about her at all.

“You wanted to be sorted into the same house as him?” there was instant sympathy in her tone, warm brown eyes looking sadly down at her plate, “I know how you feel.”

Monica blinked, surprised, almost immediately drawn out of her dejection. “You do?”

Nodding, her new friend turned her head to look back at the Gryffindor table behind them. “You see the beautiful girl behind us - the one with the curly ginger hair next to the big dark guy,” Monica nodded. It was hard to miss her. She was short - not unlike Leanna, but that cheeky, ‘ _ I’ve probably broken a hundred rules already _ ’ grin was hard to miss. As was the scowling, irritated looking guy sitting next to her. “That’s my twin sister, Susie.”

_ Twin? _ Sure they were both pretty short but twin, really? She glanced back at Leanna’s soft, quiet features then back at the red-headed girl who was now loudly proclaiming her love for desert. They seemed nothing alike at first glance. But then, she supposed she and Harley weren’t much alike either and she’d always thought they’d do everything together. So instead she settled for, “She doesn’t look like a Susie.”

“Her full name is Susanna, but she says it sounds too formal so everyone calls her Susie,” Leanna grinned, a bright smile that made Monica’s heart skip a beat, “She hates it but I think it’s cute.” She paused before adding, “What’s your brother’s name?”

“Harley,” Monica moved as she spoke. If she didn’t start eating soon she wouldn’t be eating at all and honestly, this personal stuff was tiring, “Do you like pie?” It wasn’t the most subtle way to change the conversation, but Leanna didn’t seem to mind.

“I do,” she reached for her own piece, “I’m actually pretty hungry, I was too nervous to eat on the train.”

“Me too,” she admitted as she broke off a chunk in her hand and brought it to her lips, not realizing what she’d done until it was too late.

She stared at her now empty hand awkwardly, not missing the judgemental look she was getting from a blonde haired girl a few seats down from them. Panic flared in her chest. Even her beautifully clean utensils seemed to be glaring at her admonishingly, as though she’d ruined their night by not using them as they’d been intended to.  
This always happened, she thought she could do something, she could make a friend and she always ruined it by being weird.

But her smaller companion didn’t seem the least bit bothered. Instead her smile widened, eyes lighting up, “The food’s supposed to be really good. What’s the verdict?”

Monica swallowed, unable to stop the smile creeping onto her face as her panic slowly started to melt away. “Really,  _ really _ good. Try it.” Her smile only broadened as Leanna copied her, using her hands to break off an admittedly smaller piece. 

She was sweet, and yes  _ cute _ , as if her brain was going to let her forget that anytime soon, but still, sweet. And as Leanna finished her mouthful and started talking again, this time about classes, Monica realized something. 

She’d made her first friend. All on her own.


End file.
